Love Under the Stars
by CHOCOLATECHIPZ7744
Summary: Sora and Riku being intimate with each other and expressing their love on Destiny Islands at night. Words are said, confessions are uttered, which ends up having one thing lead to another.


"Riku, whatcha thinking about?" The smaller boy with the chocolate brown, spiky hair asked. He looked at the other boy siting beside him with his cheerful blue eyes.

"Hmph. Wouldn't you like to know, Sora?" Riku teased.

"Well, yeah. That's why I asked." The curious boy giggled.

Riku gave his friend a playful, small shove before looking ahead and straight up into the night sky once again.

"I guess…I'm just reflecting," Riku replied.

"About what?" Sora asked, leaning back.

"On everything that's happened and where we are now…"

"Yeah, it's already been what? Six months?" Sora questioned.

"Yeah, around there. Still can't believe it either. It took so long to fight against Xehanort and the darkness. Especially… when it came to me. But that journey still feels like yesterday and that there's still more to do."

"I feel the same way too and I was thinkin' about the same stuff you were. Along with all of the worlds we've been to." Sora looked up at the sky, blanketed in ebony; only lighted by the bright worlds that represented stars. "I wonder about Donald, Goofy, the king. Everyone that's in their own world now and if we'll ever see them again…"

Riku reached over to place his hand on top of Sora's as his intense eyes met with Sora's gentle ones. "I think we will," said Riku.

"You really think so?" Sora grinned.

"Yeah, I think it's destiny that we'll see everyone again. This island is our home," Riku began. "But so are our friends from other worlds. Like Mickey and the others."

"Terra, Aqua, and Ven...they come to mind too," said the younger boy.

Riku gently squeezed his friend's hand. "I'm sure they're thinking of us right now too. And are admiring the sky right now like we are."

Sora scooted closer to Riku, placing his head upon Riku's shoulder and intertwining their fingers. "I love the thought of that," the boy cooed.

"There was...something else I was thinking about as well," Riku admitted.

"Yeah? What's that?" Sora asked, nuzzling against his friend.

"I was also thinking about us," replied the taller boy.

"Us…?"

Riku awkwardly wrapped his arm around Sora, tugging him closer. "You know… about us being in a relationship and all."

"Oh... um...are you having second thoughts?" Sora backed away from Riku's embrace, looking away awkwardly.

"No, no. I'm just thinking about how great it's been this first month and how ironic it is."

"Ironic? What's that supposed to mean?" Sora pouted.

Riku chuckled as a substitute response. "It's not obvious?" Riku asked, beginning his actual response. "We were rivals throughout our entire friendship. Jealous of each other."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sora replied. "But… we worked things out. Everything's perfect now."

"Too perfect. It's too good to be true," said the older boy.

"What? You make it sound like this is all fake…" Sora sounded hurt.

"No, I don't mean it like that. I just mean that I don't think I deserve you," the silverette explained.

"What? Of course you deserve me! You make me really happy." Sora clung to Riku's arm, trying to reassure him.

"You make me happy too… I just worry about hurting you again," Riku confessed.

"Riku, that was a long time ago; you were lost, but you found your way. You're a different person now. Besides, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have woken up… And I wouldn't be here with you now…"

Riku rested his head on Sora's shoulder. "You really know exactly what to say."

"Heh, I guess," the smaller boy replied before stealing a kiss.

"You're so cute," Riku whispered in Sora's ear, placing a tender kiss upon it.

The brunette blushed before returning the favor and planted a smooch on Riku's cheek. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Riku replied. The more muscular of the two cupped the smaller boy's cheeks and brought their lips together. Sora instantly dived into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his friend and starting a passionate kiss. Sora's fingers would caress the ends of Riku's locks, while Riku's thumbs would rub against Sora's cheeks. Soon, hands began wandering and tongues started exploring each other's mouths.

"Ri-Riku…" Sora breathed before he engulfed Riku's mouth.

"Hmm." The silverette mumbled, cupping Sora's ass and forcing a moan from his friend.

The smaller boy's moans carried out as his hand wandered up Riku's shirt, his hand traveling around his hard, muscular chest and abdomen. They continued making out and exploring with their big, masculine hands. Riku then took his jacket off and shirt, revealing his full chest.

"Riku…?" Sora let out as he ogled at his friend's half-naked body.

"What? Haven't seen another shirtless guy before?" Riku teased with a chuckle.

"Um… yeah… It's just-"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Riku asked, looking down at his body. "Or should I have waited?"

"N-no...I'm glad you, um, took off your shirt. I guess I wasn't expecting it, is all." Sora gave a nervous smile, scratching the back of his head.

"Were you hoping you could take it off?" Riku continued his teasing.

"Well...I guess I wasn't expecting us to have sex now," Sora replied nervously

"Sex…?" The silvertte questioned.

"Y-yeah...I thought that's what you were wanting to do."

"Well," Riku began. "I wouldn't be against that of course, but I'd talk to you about it before I tried anything with you. I was just thinking we would make out and I thought you wanted me to take off my shirt because your hand was up against my chest, under my shirt…"

Sora giggled. "I couldn't help myself."

"Of course you couldn't," Riku smiled.

The boys sat in silence for what felt like several minutes before Riku spoke up. "Do you want to have sex?"

"Y-you want to have sex with me? Right now?" Sora pointed at himself, feeling his face get warm.

"Only if you want to," Riku replied with a sincere smile. "If you're not ready yet, then I understand."

"Well, I do...it's just that I'm really nervous," the brunette admitted.

"It's all right, I'm nervous too," said Riku as he reached over to caress Sora's hand.

"But you've probably done this before. This all really new to me," Sora explained.

Riku let out a deep laugh, causing Sora to raise a brow in confusion. "I should've known you'd laugh," the younger teen sighed.

"I'm laughing because you like to assume things about me," Riku replied as he finishes his laughing spree.

"Wait, you mean…?"

"Yeah, I'm a virgin Sora, just like you," Riku confirmed.

"WHAT!?" Sora exclaimed, practically jumping from his seating position.

"Why are you so surprised?" Riku questioned, resting his head atop his fist.

"Because...all the girls liked you when we were younger and thought you were cool, and so did I and still do…"

Riku leaned towards Sora and gave him a soft kiss on the nose. "Cutie," he remarked. "Anyway, yeah, I guess there were girls that were interested in me, but I wasn't really interested in them or anything. And yeah, I've thought about sex, as any teenager would, but I was more interested in hanging out with you and Kairi on the islands. And besides, sex isn't really an option if you're fighting the darkness," the silverette explained.

"Okay, but what about since we've come back to the islands?" Sora asked.

"You're the only one I was really interested in," Riku responded.

"You're the only one I was interested in too," the brunette confessed. "I've always looked up to you and loved you."

Riku grinned before placing a tender kiss on Sora's lips, letting the kiss linger before resting his forehead against Sora's.

"Riku… I wanna do it," Sora announced.

"You sure? I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with," said Riku, leaning back.

"I'm sure. I really want to do it." Sora then proceeded to take off his jacket and shirt, revealing his chest. Riku marveled at Sora's skin; he was a bit more petite and slim than Riku, but still had a nice, toned body that Riku really liked. Both boys could feel their bulges eagerly trying to escape from the prison that was their pants and boxers as they couldn't take their eyes off of each other's bodies.

"So...um...what do we do now?" Sora asked. "How do we start?"

"Like this," Riku plunged towards Sora, placing his hands along his friend's jawline and kissing him passionately. The two boys were soon resuming what they had paused earlier. Hair was being played with, mouths were being explored with as tongues fought for dominance, and their hands were all over each other's bodies. Sora would focus on feeling Riku's strong, built arms along with his defined abdomen, while Riku would focus on Sora's chest and collar bone. After several, blissful minutes of making out, Riku made a daring move by creeping his way up Sora's pants and grasping at Sora's crotch, causing the brunette to yelp and Riku to immediately remove his hand.

"Sorry, did you not like that?" The silverette asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No, it felt really good, I just wasn't expecting that either. You gotta give me a heads up when it comes to this stuff, Riku!" The smaller boy expressed.

The older boy playfully rolled his eyes. "Okay, Sora. I'll announce everything I'm going to do, like a narrator."

Sora gave his friend a lighthearted shove.

"I know something else that will make you feel good," said Riku. The silver-haired teen took a hold of his friend's belt, but refrained from making any more moves as to await permission. He looked up at Sora, who nodded his head in approval. Riku then proceeded to remove Sora's pants along with his boxers, revealing his fully erect cock. Riku placed a few kisses on the tip before circling his tongue around the tip and shaft.

"Riku...Riku," Sora whimpered in pleasure.

The older teen would continue his routine, but would gradually make it faster; causing Sora to get even more excited.

"Please don't stop," Sora let out as he gently tugged at Riku's silver locks. Soon, Riku a little more of Sora's penis in his mouth, continuing to circle his tongue around. Sora let out another gasp of pleasure as he felt Riku's entire tongue and warm mouth around the front part of his cock. Riku would also give a few nibbles and gentle bites to add to the sensation, causing Sora's body to tingle in pleasure and even more blood to flow through his cock. Soon enough, the cheerful teen felt a buildup arising in his genitals and knew he was about to orgasm.

"Riku...I'm gonna cum," he announced.

Riku removed his mouth from Sora's dick and decided to get him off by stroking his shaft rigorously, which lead to Sora's cum erupting from his dick and onto Riku's hand and a bit on his face. Sora cried in pleasure as he experienced an orgasm caused by his best friend.

"W-woah…" Sora breathed.

"Did you like that?" Riku asked as he began to clean himself off.

"I-I loved it...Y-you're really good…"

"Hmph, I try," Riku smirked.

"I...I...wanna do you next," Sora announced. "I wanna make you feel really good too!"

"Jesus, calm down, Sora. Don't you just want to relax for a few minutes?"

"No, not really," the younger teen replied as he began undoing Riku's jeans and boxers, exposing a semi-erect cock. Sora immediately began to get Riku off for a full erection. He pumped his friend and played with the tip.

"Does that feel good, Riku?" Sora asked innocently.

Riku nodded, his expression exposing his already arrived arousal. Sora kept getting Riku off, pleasuring him.

"Can you suck it now, Sora?" Riku whispered, a slight moan escaping from his lips. He tried to keep his cool and not sound too demanding. Sora nodded cheerily as he was more than happy to suck Riku's dick. The younger teen took hold of Riku's cock, gleefully taking in Riku's hard-on and started deep throating him. Riku groaned in pleasure and began to caress the back of Sora's head. As Riku's moans, grunts, and groans became more prominent, Sora's deepthroating become more vigorous, Riku's mouth going in and out, his tongue working violently. Riku felt his cock at the brink of explosion and let out a deep moan.

"I'm about to…" Before the silverette could finish his announcement, Riku released his load in his friend's mouth, letting out a great moan of absolute bliss.

"Wow, Sora…you were really into that," Riku breathed as his orgasm subsided.

"Well, as you said, I also try," Sora said after he gulped down Riku's semen and wiped his mouth. "Kinda a funky taste," the brunette continued.

"You're the one that wanted to swallow it," Riku chuckled.

"True, but I was curious," said Sora. "Anyway, we gonna do it now?"

Riku grabbed Sora by the shoulders and pinned him down against the sand. "Why aren't you frisky," Riku teased.

"Well, seeing you naked is continuing to make me horny. And I want more orgasms," Sora pouted.

"Mmm… I can help with that," Riku whispered in Sora's ear.

Sora felt his face get hot, eyelids relax, and his dick become hard again. Riku began kissing Sora's neck and getting Sora off again while his lips proceeded to head south. The younger teen exposed his neck for Riku so he could have easier access.

"Riku...Riku… I want you inside me," Sora moaned.

The bigger teen didn't hesitate to follow Sora's request and sat up, aligning himself. "This may hurt a bit," Riku warned. "Tell me if you want me to stop or slow down. I want it to feel good for you." The older teen ran his hand down Sora's cheek, smiling down at him.

"O-okay…I trust you, Riku," Sora smiled back.

Riku slowly entered, causing Sora to jolt in pain, closing his eyes.

"You okay, Sora?" Riku expressed with a concern tone and expression.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Just start slow...please."

Riku obeyed, being as gentle as possible with his thrusts. After a few minutes of continued discomfort, Sora asked Riku to pull out, which Riku did as soon as Sora uttered the request.

"Ow, ow, ow," Sora winced.

"You want to stop, baby?" Riku asked, even more concern in his voice.

"No, I want both of us to feel good," the brunette replied.

"Sora, I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not hurting me. It's just something I gotta get used to is all, and then it'll feel good," Sora assured. He leaned up, cupping Riku's cheeks and giving him a tender kiss. "Let's try again one more time."

"Are you sure?" Riku asked.

The younger teen nodded as he leaned back against the sand. Riku was reluctant to enter Sora again, but he ended up doing so; being even more careful than before. It felt uncomfortable for Sora as Riku entered, but soon after Riku began thrusting, it started to feel good for the both of them.

"That feels good now," said Sora, his eyes becoming half-lidded as pleasure slowly started to build up. Riku continued his pace as he placed more kisses on Sora's neck like before; even getting to Sora's chest, placing kisses upon it and licking and sucking on his nipples. The younger teen let out moans and cries of pleasure as all of these sensations brought on by Riku flowed through his body.

"H-honey...can you go a little faster?" Sora pleaded

Riku grunted in response, quickening his pace. Sora completely wrapped himself around his lover, one hand gripping Riku's flexing, muscular back, while the other once again gripping his silver locks. His legs fully trapped Riku as they completely surrounded him, pulling his body closer and feeling his dick deeper inside him. Riku thrust even faster, his heavy breathing and groans becoming more prominent, the same as Sora's moans and cries. Both of their dicks felt like they were going to explode as well.

"Riku...I'm so, so close," Sora gaped.

"Me too," Riku breathed.

After a few more thrusts, waves of bliss cascaded through their penises along with entire bodies as they simultaneously climaxed. Riku gave Sora a small kiss before settling down with Sora. He pulled out, laying next to the brunette and pulling him towards his chest. Sora giggled, snuggling against his lover's chest.

"I love you, Riku," Sora announced.

"I love you too. So much," Riku replied.

The two boys just lay there against the sand; fully exposed and holding each other. They looked up at the worlds once again that they brought peace to, cuddling and continuing to express the love they have for one another. 


End file.
